External bone fixation devices are used to stabilize bone segments and to facilitate the healing of bones at a bone repair site. A bone repair site can include a location of a deformity in a bone or an area of injury to a bone. Distraction and reduction/compression devices may be incorporated into an external bone fixation device and may be used to gradually adjust the relative orientation and spacing of portions of the bone on opposite sides of a bone repair site.
An external bone fixation device can include a number of support members configured to be connected to the portions of the bone on opposite sides of the bone repair site, as well as a number of distraction and reduction/compression devices configured to adjust the distance between the support members of the external bone fixation device that are attached to the bone portions on opposite sides of the bone repair site. The distraction devices are configured to move the support members gradually over a determined amount of time. The gradual separation allows new bone to form in the void of the bone repair site. In other cases, reduction or compression across a bone repair site to hold the bone portions together is desired to facilitate healing. Such adjustments, whether distraction or reduction/compression, typically follow a prescribed protocol, or treatment plan. After each adjustment, the distraction and reduction/compression device is typically held fixed for a time allowing the new bone to grow and gain strength. After the bone repair site has healed, the external bone fixation device is removed from the bone portions.